Back When...
by Ron's Mistress
Summary: Well this is it...Lily, James, the other Marauders, and a few characters that belong to me...which I created for my darling Sirius and Remus!! Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Okay, this takes place when Lily and the Marauders were in school (5th year), and if you ask me, I think it's kewl. First part is really Lily and James, second is to Sirius and someone (I'm not telling who) and the third is to Remus and someone else! Hmm…no, I didn't write a fourth part for the Worm (P.P) because I think he's an insufferable idiotic bastard and a dumb-ass git. Hopefully one day he will die a very painful death and rot in hell eternally. (He did put my Sirius in Azkaban, that bitch!) So…read on, enjoy, yada yada yada.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, as for the legal jargon. All characters do not belong to me (although I wish they did), but they belong to J.K. But the plot, Sunny Savage, Eve Wilson, and anyone else not in those wonderful books are mine, so ha ha, I did create something!!!  
  
So without further ado, I present to you:  
  
Back when…  
Chapter 1. Night at the Three Broomsticks  
  
Like so many other weekends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew burst into the Three Broomsticks during yet another visit to Hogsmeade. And like usual, the four Marauders were looking at every female in the place.  
Rosmerta, young and fresh out of Hogwarts, was working as a waitress at the Three Broomsticks. "Hi boys," she said brightly. "What can I get you?"  
Sirius put an arm around her. "I dunno, baby, whatever you wanna get me," he said jokingly.  
"What's wrong? Talking to me now? Running out of other girls to talk to?" She asked innocently.  
James eyed Sirius in a mock-anger sort of way. "We were just talking to some locals, until Sirius had to be a jerk!"  
"What?" Sirius said, playing along, "You think I don' t know how to treat a lady with respect?"  
Remus snorted, though he was grinning, "Well, I dunno, Sirius, I mean if you don't work a bit on your approach, you might just get slapped in the face."  
"Slapped in the face!" Sirius said in fake awe, his mouth hanging open. "I have never been slapped --"  
"What about Julie?" Peter asked, a bit timidly.  
"And Roxeann," James reminded.  
"Oh, and that hot little number, what was her name?" Remus asked, "Oh yeah, Lolita. Boy she really flipped on you."  
"And the moral of this story, Rosmerta, (pay attention now, Padfoot), is to come up with better pick up lines, at least for the sake of your friends," James said, finishing the impromptu act they had thought up, which was amazingly true and based on fact.  
Rosmerta was laughing so hard from their performance, she had tears in her eyes. "You guys --" she said, in between laughs, "Are a barrel -- of laughs! Now, shall I make it seven butterbeers?"  
"Seven?" Peter asked, confused, "Rosmerta, there's four of us."  
Rosmerta nodded towards the door where three extremely pretty girls entered.  
"No, best make it four, Rosmerta," Remus said, after studying the girls and then his friends faces.  
"Oh…why? They're pretty, and I'm sure you'll have a lot in common," Rosmerta prodded.  
"Those girls -- let me just say we don't talk to them." James said shortly.  
A frown appeared on Rosmerta's face, and she made them promise to tell her about it when she returned with their butterbeers.  
She took a seat in between Remus and James and passed them their drinks. "So what's wrong with them?" She asked, looking intently at James, who looked as if he were about to speak. His eyes searched the tables until he saw the three girls sitting down with many other girls chattering loudly to them, and quite a few guys drooling as well.  
"Okay, see that one, with the red hair? That girl in the middle?" James started. He secretly thought she looked like a goddess, but knew better than to ever talk to her.   
Rosmerta nodded, listening to James say, "Well, that's Lily Andrews. A Slytherin, so that pretty much explains why we don't talk to her. She's really pretty, but I hear she's really mean, and maybe even evil, we think."  
"Now," Remus said, looking at a lovely girl on Lily's right with silvery-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "That there is Eve Wilson, a Ravenclaw. She's really snobby and thinks she's better than everyone else. She's beautiful, but too proud to talk to anyone she thinks of as below herself."  
Rosmerta looked at Sirius, hoping he would fill her in on the third girl. Indeed, he did. "And that," Sirius began, staring intently on the girl with the golden hair and shocking violet eyes. "That one is Sunny Savage. Real doll, but she's a Slytherin too, and we distinctly believe she's out of her mind. Crazy, you know? Look now, she's lighting up a cigarette and playing card with those fellas. Besides, Snape likes her."  
"They're the most popular girls in the school, and into, we think, dark magic," Peter said, wanting to get a word in. "They're different."  
Rosmerta stood up and sighed. "Oh, you should talk to them, after all, you are the most popular guys in school," she said matter-of-factly.  
"Prongs, Padfoot and Moony are," Peter grumbled, unhappily. "I'm not, I'm just blundering and dundering."  
A look of sympathy crossed Rosmerta's face. "You're not blundering or dundering, Peter." She turned abruptly to Remus, Sirius and James. "I think you should go talk to them and stop regarding those foolish rumors. After all, they're probably not true, and you guys have never singled anyone out like this before… unless that person gave you reason to," said Rosmerta, thinking about Severus Snape, which loathed the Marauders, and in return, they hated him back.  
Rosmerta got up and went to take the girls' orders, with a wink to the Marauder's table. "So, what'll it be?" Rosmerta asked the crowd around Lily, Eve and Sunny.   
"Make it a round of butterbeers, if you don't mind!" Sunny said, suddenly pounding her fist on the table. "Damnit, Dan!" she shouted at one guy, after he had put his cards down on the table, obviously winning. "You freaking cheat!"  
Lily burst out laughing. "Sunny, just because you lose, doesn't mean anyone else is cheating!"  
Sunny scowled and looked to Eve for support. "C'mon Evie, my favorite cousin, you have to back me up, you saw Dan just cheat, didn't you?"  
Eve looked at Sunny with a bit of annoyance. "No, Sunny dear, and I am your only cousin, of course I'm your favorite."  
Lily caught a glimpse of Sunny's grumpy face as she was forced to pay up to Dan. "Uhh…" she whispered to Rosmerta. "Best make it a round of butterbeers and a cinnamon rum. I have to deal with her when we get back, because she's in my dorm, and whiskey is the ticket to calm her down."  
Rosmerta smiled as she looked at Lily, who was trying to reason with her, Eve, looking very bored indeed, with three guys fighting to get her attention, and Sunny, attempting to put her cigarette out on Dan's hand. "She of age?" Rosmerta asked.  
"Um…well, no, but I heard you gave them some whiskey before, or something. Him and his friends," Lily said, pointing at Peter alone at the table. Remus, Sirius and James were at different ends of the pub, trying to sweet-talk every girl there, it seemed.  
"Alright," Rosmerta finally agreed, remembering the time the boys had come on Peter's 16 birthday, not even a month ago, and she had served them whatever they wanted.   
Eve leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear. "How long d'you think it'll be before those three come and talk to us?" Eve had a humongous grin on her face as she pointed out Sirius, James and Remus.  
"Oh, why would they want to? They're the most popular, gorgeous boys in school, and we're -- and we're," Lily stammered.  
"We're decent, Lily," Eve said, helpfully. "I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything, but I think we might have a chance with them. At least I hope."  
Lily nodded, "Oh, me too! That James, oh, he's divine!" She felt a twinge of envy as a brunette girl she didn't know smiled as he talked to her, but felt ecstatic as he walked away, muttering words that looked a lot like 'bimbo' and 'air-head,' but she couldn't tell.  
"I'm more for Remus. I like that mysterious, intellectual thing he has going, besides, he's divine too," Eve admitted, casting a glance at Remus, looking glumly at Peter and sitting down beside him, followed by a muttering James, and Sirius, who looked like he's just been slapped.  
"You idiot!" Sunny suddenly shouted, interrupting Lily and Eve's conversation. "You stupid prick! You marked the cards, didn't you, homeboy? Well, either you give me back my money, or I'll put you under the nastiest hex I know!" Many people were gawking as she stood up and walked over to Dan and began to throw punches at him.  
Rosmerta returned to their table quick, shoving the rum at Lily. "Sunny!" Lily said, soothingly, "Lookit what Rosmerta brought for you. Now, sit down, Sunny, sit down! Get your hands away from his throat and sit down!"  
Sunny let go of Dan's throat (he was beginning to turn a shade of blue), and he took a long, deep breath. She smiled up at Rosmerta. "Well, thanks! Just what I need."  
Rosmerta smiled back and left the table to take the orders of people who had just walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
Sunny drank from the glass, steadily becoming louder and rowdier, but not as violent, to Lily and Eve's relief.  
"That Sirius Black," Sunny said loudly, so even Sirius himself could hear her, "That Sirius, ahh! He is suuuuuch a babe. Did you know, Danny," she said, turning to face Dan, "that Sirius Black is a Beater on the Quiffindor Gridditch team?"  
"Looks like you've got a fan," James muttered to Sirius, while watching Lily giggle and talk to the people around her.  
"Why do we not talk to them again?" Sirius asked, in a daze, listening to Sunny's every word about him.  
"Because two of them are nasty evil Slytherins and the other is a smart-ass snob," Remus said, although he looked as if he could kiss Eve, the 'smart-ass snob' that very minute.  
"Why don't you go talk to them?" Peter suggested.  
"Yeah," James said, standing up, his eyes not leaving Lily's smiling face for a second. "She's a goddess."  
"Mine's a veela," Remus said, getting up as well.  
"No, Moony, mine's a veela." Sirius said.  
"Look," said Peter quietly. "Neither of them are veela, but you'd better go talk now, because we haven't got much time until the train picks us up," he advised them.   
The three of them walked eagerly up to Lily, Eve and Sunny. James saw, that Lily's deep, mesmerizing emerald eyes met up with him, and almost beckoned him closer. She offered him a tiny smile, and pink patches formed over her face. He smiled back, walking closer, closer, until he was standing beside where she was sitting.  
"I couldn't help noticing," Remus said to Eve, "That you look very nice, and I think it's about time we were properly introduced."  
Eve twitched a smile and extended a hand to Remus. "You can call me Evie. I already know you, Remus. It's good to finally talk to you."  
"Oh! Sirius! Wow, it's really you!" Sunny swooned, obviously very drunk.  
"Hey Baby," Sirius said, in his I'm-all-that voice. "Ever done it doggie style before?"  
"No…but," Sunny giggled and whispered the rest to Sirius, who was looking very happy with himself, indeed.  
Finally, James found his courage. He had never ever been like this before, at a loss of words, with any girl.  
"Hi," James said.  
Lily's smile widened. "Hi," she replied back.  
Rosmerta, sitting down and chatting with Peter, winked at the other Marauders, who nodded graciously to her.   
"Thank you," James mouthed to Rosmerta, as they were leaving for the train, with Lily standing close to him.  
"For what?" she mouthed back, although she knew very well what he was thanking her for.  
"For her."   
James looked down onto Lily's face, and saw that he had found an angel. On the train, he looked over to see Remus deep in conversation with Evie, both with stars in their eyes. He saw Sirius holding Sunny close, and the whole ride back to Hogwarts they whispered back and forth. Peter was looking bored and perhaps a bit jealous. Then James looked at Lily again, who was smiling up at him, her emerald eyes twinkling. Somehow he knew this girl was different; somehow he knew this girl was special.  
  
  
Author's Note: So…what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I write more? Or…not? I hope so! Actually, I think I will, possibly tomorrow, okay? *starts singing* Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow…  
  
Suddenly, me, Ron's Mistress makes a grand entrance  
  
Ron's Mistress: Hey you guys, how did you like the story?  
  
Lily: Ah, put a sock in it kid, ya bug me! There was no _action_ between James and I.  
  
RM: Not yet, but you just wait! Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm just a psychotic skitzophrenic!  
  
Evie: So…? If you were a wise psychotic skitzo, you would get the hell out of here, because someone's coming…TO KILL YOU! laughs evilly  
  
RM: Who? I gotta go!  
  
Sunny: Too late, kiddo laughs wickedly I am your worst nightmare! Sirius was right, I am evil!  
  
Lily: We all are.  
  
Evie: Gee, I wondeer who Ron is? If you're his mistress, I mean. Oh well, say buh~bye, RM!   
  
RM: screams as Lily, Evie and Sunny point wands at her  
  
* * * *  
Just then, the WORM appears and ruins everything.  
  
Peter: Hey, guys! I wanna be evil too! Can I? Can I, please?  
  
Sunny: You stupid, you dumb…  
  
Evie: I can't believe it! We were gonna kill RM!  
  
Sunny: You idiotic, you ignorant…  
  
Lily: Guess we'll just have to KILL THE SPARE!   
  
Sunny: You smelly, you ugly fool! LET'S KILL HIM!  
  
RM: Wait! I wanna help!  
  
Evie tosses RM a spare wand  
  
Ron's Mistress, Sunny, Lily and Evie: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Hi, this is the second chapter to BACK WHEN...Night at the Three Broomsticks. It is in Lily's POV, and I hope it isn't too bad!!  
  
Back When...  
Chapter 2 ~ Through Lily's Eyes  
  
My alarm clock went off, and the thought of throwing my pillow at it sounded quite tempting. But I let it ring, as thoughts of last night came pouring in. James, I thought. James Potter actually showed some interest in me. Red haired, muggle-born, Slytherin me! I lay in bed happily, as Sunny, one of my best friends picked up my alarm clock and threw it against the wall. Its ringing had instantly died down as it shattered.  
  
"Sunny, why'd you do that? It's such a wonderful day!" I said, finally getting out of bed and throwing my broken alarm clock in the waste basket.  
  
"Because it's loud and annoying and I have a headache," Sunny said, returning to her bed. "And it's a rotten day!"  
  
Oh, I remembered, she drank last night. Poor dear, she has a headache. Well, at least she fell right asleep when we got home, and I didn't have to hear her whining about all the money she lost playing cards. "Well, why don't you come down to breakfast and have some tea, or something?"  
  
"I'm not getting out of bed!" Sunny said, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"You can't stay in bed all day, you can't skip any lessons!" I said, trying to reason with her.  
  
She let out a loud, false snore.  
  
"Look, don't you want to see Sirius? We've got double potions first with the Gryffindors, and I can see James, and you can see Sirius!"  
  
"I should only worry about Sirius at some reasonable hour, that's what I should do," Sunny grumbled, getting out of bed.  
  
I smiled, my thoughts escaping back to James, as Rita Skeeter, our dorm mate walked up to me. "Oh, so you like James Potter? Wait until I tell everyone!"  
  
Sunny snorted. "If you've got nothing else better to do, Rita, spread around that I like Sirius."  
  
Rita's eyes grew large with that information. "Sure, I will. Gee, thanks you guys. Better go!"  
  
I shook my head. "Honestly, there's something wrong with that girl! She thinks she's the queen of gossip or something."  
  
"Well she is, isn't she? Besides, you said there was something wrong with me, and there isn't," Sunny said, raising her voice, "RITA! AND MY COUSIN EVIE LIKES REMUS TOO!"  
  
I looked at Sunny in disbelief. "Sunny! She'll distort everything and make it seem like we slept with them!"  
  
Sunny grinned mischieviously. "I know."  
  
When we finally got down to the Great Hall and met up with Evie, Severus Snape was tailing us, as usual, because of his crush on Sunny. Even though I'm a Slytherin, he hates me because I'm not a pure-blood. I'm actually glad the greaseball hates me; it's better than having him like me. But still, he always followed Sunny, and we were always with her. I wish he'd just go away, ooh! I can't stand Snape. Evie seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me.  
  
"Sunny, get rid of that idiot!" She whispered, so he wouldn't hear her. Snape, of course, disliked Evie as well, for the fact she was a Ravenclaw and much smarter than him.  
  
"What? Who?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Severus!" Evie whispered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Snape get out of here!" Sunny said, turning to him.  
  
"Don't tell me you'd stoop down to Sirius Black, now. Sunny, you're much too good for that stupid git," Snape said, eyeing Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sitting down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Rita's good, but I never imagined she's THAT good. Breakfast hasn't even been served and everyone knows about our crushes on three of the Marauders. I caught James's eye and smiled at him. He nudged Remus and Sirius who also looked up at us.  
  
"Snape, you're dumb. You must mean I'm too good for you!" Sunny said, turning around. I followed her to the Gryffindor Table with Evie. We took seats there, startling quite a few Gryffindors, but immediatly started talking.  
  
"You look nice today," James said, blushing a bit  
  
This fellow was not wasting any time, I thought. Yes, he's making it very clear that he likes me. That's good. Perfect.  
  
"Thank you, James. Hope you don't mind we're sitting at your table." I said.  
  
"Not at all, in fact I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me tonight? I mean, we had such a good time yesterday."  
  
"Sure I'd -- hey! James, we can't, it's Monday, and we can't go to Hogsmeade!"  
  
James grinned madly and motioned me closer with his finger. I did, and he whispered in my ear, "I know a secret passage that leads straight into Honeydukes. Me, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail found it."  
  
I must've looked a bit startled, because James said, "It's okay, it's perfectly safe. I have an invisibility cloak, and Rosmerta never tells on us. I promise we won't get into trouble."  
  
Slowly I nodded my head, "Okay, I suppose so. How are we going to do it?"  
  
"Well, I'll come get you outside of your common room. Come out at ten o' clock, and I'll be waiting there. We can both slip under my cloak and head off, and no one will ever know."  
  
I spent the rest of the day whispering to James in the classes we had together, searching for him in the corridors, watching him practice in the evening and overall just thinking about him. I wonder if we're a couple yet? I'll have to ask Evie and Sunny, they're good at these things.  
  
So I did. "Are we a couple?"   
  
"No, we most certainly are not!" Evie said, with fake disgust on her face. Then she was all smiles. "But Remus and I are!" She admitted.  
  
"Really? Good going, you're my favorite cousin!" Sunny said happily.  
  
"I'm your only cousin," Evie replied absently.  
  
I looked at the two of them, puzzled. Sunny had had dozens of boyfriends, and Evie had a few here and there as well. But what makes two people a couple?  
  
"What I meant," I started, "Was are James and I a couple?"  
  
Evie shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Are you or aren't you?"  
  
"Well, that's what I want to know!" I said, exasperated. "What makes two people a couple?"  
  
Sunny looked at me like I was the one with mental problems, not her. "Are you insane? Two people are a couple if one asks the other out!"  
  
"But Snape asks you out all the time!" I said, pointedly. "And you're not a couple."  
  
"Snape is hideous, Lily," Evie said. "Of course they aren't a couple. Let's say if James were to ask you to be his girlfriend, and you accepted, then you'd be a couple."  
  
"He asked me on a date!" I said, dreamily.  
  
"Then that means he's interested. Good. Now traditionally the guy asks the girl to be his girlfriend, but if you want, you can ask James to be your boyfriend." Sunny said, looking deathly bored with the conversation.  
  
"How do I ask him out? What do I say, 'James, will you be my boyfriend?'" I asked. The words sounded so stupid to me.  
  
Evie sighed. "No, usually people just ask, 'will you go out with me?' but that's kind of stupid if you ask me. Remus wrote me a poem saying he's always admired me from a distance and would like for me to be his, and him to be mine. He's so sweet..." Evie went on and gushed about Remus, eventually showing us the poem he'd written. It was very good.   
  
Sunny and I left to our common room after a while. She got angry when I told her to go to bed.  
  
"No one else is in bed yet!" She said.  
  
"Fine then. You'll make yourself useful. If anyone asks where I went, tell them I went to talk to a teacher." I said, watching the clock nervously.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Tell you later, I promise, but I have to go now Sunny, goodnight!" I dashed out of the common room at exactly ten o' clock.  
  
I saw...nothing. "James?" I said quietly, seeing no one. "James, are you there?"  
  
I felt two arms around my waist from behind, and almost screamed when I saw no one there. Then James slipped the cloak off, grinning.  
  
"You scared me!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, Lily. Here, let's go. Quiet though, just because we're invisible doesn't mean no one can hear us," James said, throwing the cloak over both of us.  
  
Silently I followed him to the statue of the one eyed witch. "Dissendium," he said quietly, tapping his wand on the statue. We climbed down into the statue and I followed him for about ten minutes through a narrow passageway.   
  
Finally, James pushed open a trapdoor, and we found ourselves in the cellar in Honeydukes. He led me to the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta smiled approvingly at us. "Hi James! Hi Lily! What'll it be?" She asked, looking quite pleased to see us together.  
  
"Two butterbeers?" James asked me.  
  
I nodded, "Yes, two butterbeers, please."  
  
James and I got onto the subject of Quidditch. I told him what an amazing Seeker he is. We talked about our families a bit. He asked me why my sister didn't like me much. Then, James started talking about Sirius and Remus.  
  
"You know, Sirius likes your friend Sunny a lot," he said. "And Remus and Evie are already a couple."  
  
Thank god I had that talk with the girls before I came here with James! I probably would've said something stupid like how I thought we were a couple.  
  
"And..." James continued, looking very nervous, "And I really like you."  
  
My mouth hung open in surprise. James must've took it as a bad sign, and started talking very fast.  
  
"I always thought you were pretty and interesting, and I was right you are interesting and you're the most popular girl in school, what was I thinking?" James said, looking glum.  
  
My senses came back to me. "Oh James! I like you a lot too!"  
  
James looked at me, breaking into that grin of his again. "You do?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I do. I've -- I've been hoping we could...become a couple, that I could be your girlfriend." I said, blushing.  
  
James let out a loud whoop and threw his fists into the air.  
  
"Do you...feel the same way?" I asked, laughing, as he threw his arms around me in a tight hug.  
  
"Do I? Lily, from this moment on we are a couple!"   
  
Soon we were through at the Three Broomsticks, and were walking through Hogsmeade, James's arms still around me.   
  
Outside of Honeydukes, James took my hands. "Lily, you're beautiful." He said quietly.   
  
I'm glad it was dark out, because I must've been blushing furiously.   
  
"And I'm really glad we're together," he continued, cupping my face in his hands.  
  
I giggled, realizing what he was leading up to. "James, skip it, and kiss me already!"  
  
James looked as if he were about to laugh, but instead tilted my chin up and kissed me tenderly. I thought I would die, I had never been kissed like that before. In fact, that was my first kiss. We stood there, in each others arms for a long time, kissing, but before I knew it, it was over. James still held me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. God, I want him to hold me forever.  
  
"James Potter, you are my boyfriend," I said, breathlessly to him.  
  
"Lily Andrews, it is an honor," he said smiling, as we disappeared through the Honeydukes cellar back to school.  
  
end  
  
  
Author's note: Gee, I hope that didn't bore you to death, I think next I'll do it from Sirius's P.O.V. Please tell me what you think of it, kay?  
  
Me, Ron's Mistress, returns again  
  
RM: So, what did you think of THIS one? Lily, are you satisfied?   
  
Lily: Yes very...looks dreamily off into space  
  
RM: What about you, Evie?  
  
Evie: Ha! I'm going out with Remus! I'm going out with Remus!   
  
RM: Sunny? And you?  
  
Sunny: screaming YOU STUPID FOOL! OKAY, LILY GETS JAMES, EVIE GETS REMUS, AND WHO DO I GET? HMM? NO ONE! THANK YOU FOR NOTHING!  
  
RM: Oooo, I was afraid of that. You'll get Sirius, don't worry.  
  
Sunny: I was closer to getting Snape, you fool. Snape! Of all people...ewww!  
  
Evie: smacks Sunny She SAID you would get Sirius!  
  
Lily: Yeah, Gawd, you're so impatient!  
  
Sunny: rubbing her face where Evie smacked her Thanks, I needed that. WELL HURRY UP, though, okay?  
  
RM: sweatdrop Err....okay....just....keep at a distance.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Suddenly, Rita Skeeter pops out of nowhere  
  
Rita: Hey you guys! Want me to spread around any more rumors?  
  
Evie: Ah, shut up!  
  
Rita: What? What's wrong?  
  
Lily: You idiotic person, are you stupid?  
  
Rita: ???  
  
Sunny: Um, guys? Can I have the honors this time?  
  
RM: Sure, go ahead, I owe it to you.  
  
Sunny: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Okay, this one is in my Lupin's POV, and I am suggesting for you to read the first two chapters before this or else you might be confused on the characters. Well, here it is.  
  
Back When...  
Ch.3 ~ Through Remus's Eyes  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight, Remus?" Evie, the most beautiful girl and the world asked. She happened to be my girlfriend.  
  
I really don't mind answering questions that like. Hell, I even wrote her a love poem. But did she have to ask me at lunch? Feeling I had no other way out, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I answered, "Well, I loved you when I first saw you."  
  
Sirius, James, Peter and Sunny laughed heartily at this, while Lily smiled. Evie almost had tears in her eyes. She's so gorgeous, with that silvery wave of hair and those eyes. Those penetrating icy blue eyes can see straight into my soul.   
  
"Remus, we should go out tonight," said Evie, with stars in her eyes. "Since it's a Friday and all."  
  
I gulped. Friday, Friday...full moon. Oh God, this whole werewolf thing is ruining my life. "I can't," I muttered, as the other Marauders nodded, understanding.  
  
"Oh..." Evie sounded a bit disappointed. And then, "Why can't you?"  
  
"Because -- because --" I, not being as good a liar as Sirius and James, stammered. "Because my mum's really sick and I need to go visit her."  
  
"Your mum's sick?" Evie asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Had she fallen for it? I really hope she did. I don't like lying to her, but I can't face anymore rejection. I had three friends who knew about me, but Evie...I couldn't bear it if she turned me away.  
  
I nodded, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"That's too bad," Evie said, frowning. "I hope she's okay."  
  
"I'm sure she will be," I said, as I glanced at the clock.  
  
I have to go to the hospital wing in half an hour so Madam Pomfrey can take me up to the Whomping Willow. I should probably drop off my books first.  
  
"In fact, I have to go now if I want to catch the Hogwarts Express," I said, standing up. Evie stood up with me and I gave her a small kiss. "I'm sorry," I said, apologetically. "Maybe next weekend? You go out with Lily and Sunny tonight, alright?"  
  
Evie brought me closer for another kiss. But her kisses are so sweet, I didn't even mind Sirius's whistling, drawing all attention to me and Evie.  
  
"It's okay," she said smiling. That smile of hers assured it me it was. "I just hope your mother's alright."  
  
"It's nothing life threatening, Evie," I said. "Just something that comes around every once in a while."  
  
As I left, James winked at me, which I guess meant they were coming up to visit me tonight as a stag, a black dog, and a rat. At least I had that much consolence, I thought as I dropped my things off in my dorm.   
  
"Good, you're here." Madam Pomfrey said to me cheerfully when I got to the hospital wing. "Shame we have to drop you off so early in the afternoon, but...well, let's go shall we?"  
  
I nodded, cursing my bad luck for ever getting bit in the first place, and watched as she froze the Whomping Willow. I climbed down into the passage and through the tunnel until I was in the shrieking shack. So I found myself in there again, with the bedsheets of my four poster torn up and a leg from my chair ripped off from last time. I lay down, staring up at the ceiling, hoping to fall asleep, but every time I shut my eyes I saw Evie's face.  
  
I must really like her. I waited for hours until the moon, full and bright appeared in the sky, and my painful transformation began. The pain is the same as always, but I found myself screaming on my hands and knees on the floor until I was a werewolf again. It's really weird to have your mind telling you one thing, and your instincts another.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
When I finally came back, when the moon was waning again, I looked a pale and ill and tired, and perhaps a bit thinner.   
  
"How's Evie?" I asked the other Marauders. Of course, when they came and visited me, they were all in Animagi form and could not talk.  
  
"Worried and a bit suspicious," Peter answered.  
  
"Is she?" I asked, feeling worried myself with that information.  
  
"You've got to tell her, Moony," James said, looking seriously at me.  
  
"How can I tell her? I can't tell her."  
  
"She deserves to know, she's your girlfriend and she cares a lot about you."  
  
"And it's not like she'll go blabbing to the whole school what you are," Sirius added in.  
  
"You guys," I said, desperately, "You don't understand what it's like. I'm used to rejection by now...but I don't want it from her. If she asks, I'll tell her the truth. But until then, it would be better for me to make up excuses why I'm gone every month."  
  
Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "Do what you want, Moony. You know we're behind you."  
  
James did not quit that easily. "Remus, she will NOT break up with you just because you are a werewolf. You were bitten, fine, but that doesn't make you any less of a person!"  
  
"No," I agreed. "It just makes me more of an animal."  
  
"Look, if Evie breaks up with you, then she's not worth it! Then she's a shallow person."  
  
"She's not, though!" I said, amazed James would even suggest such things about her. "She's not shallow and she is worth it!"  
  
"Exactly," James said, smiling. The three of them left to breakfast, while I stayed back a moment thinking about what was just said.   
  
She IS worth it. And I do owe her the truth. I went down to the Great Hall, with everyone else, and took my usual seat between Evie and Peter.   
  
"Are you alright?" Evie asked me immediately, and then gave me a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"We need to talk," I said, and then turned to the others. "All of us."  
  
Evie looked puzzled at me, then to Sunny and Lily. "Okay, Remus. Let's talk."  
  
I shook my head. "No, after breakfast, we can't be heard."  
  
I saw the worry etched on Evie's face. "I'm not hungry, let's go outside."  
  
"No, just eat your breakfast, and then we'll go."  
  
Evie, Sunny, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter quickly finished their food as I led them outside by the lake, wordlessly.  
  
"What is it?" Evie asked, as she sat down on the grass.  
  
"I lied to you," I began, facing Evie. She listened to me intently, waiting for me to go on. "And I want to tell you the truth. My mum isn't sick; my mum's fine. I -- I just --"  
  
Sirius nodded to me encouragingly. "I'm a werewolf, and everytime there's a fool moon I have to go through a secret passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack." I said very quickly.  
  
I held my breath, waiting for her response. Her lovely face looked surprised, and then relieved. "Oh, Remus," she stood up and threw her arms around me, smothering me with kisses. "I wouldn't care if you told me you were a troll!"  
  
Lily and Sunny were very interested and kept asking me questions about when I was bit, and the Whomping Willow and everything, while Evie cradled me in her arms.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and put an arm around Sunny. "Yeah, and uh...we got something to tell you, babe."  
  
He and James told their whole story about becoming Animagi, while Peter was looking fearful that they might tell.   
  
"We should head back," Lily said, as everyone else stood up.   
  
Evie turned to go, but I grabbed her arm. "Wait," I said softly. "Don't go yet."  
  
When everyone else was out of earshot, I put my arms around her waist and held her close. "I'm really sorry about lying to you, you aren't mad, are you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No...I know why you did it, and I don't blame you. But I'm glad that I know the truth now, Remus."  
  
After all of those small, tiny kisses, we both getting tired of it. I kissed her deeply and passionately, tasting the sweetness of her breath. She returned the kiss, kissing me deeper and deeper until we were both gasping for air. When we pulled apart, Evie was looking dazed, and I 'm sure I must've looked the same way.   
  
"So...what about that love at first sight?" I asked her.  
  
"It's true, Remus. It's true." She said softly, those icy blue eyes twinkling.  
  
end  
  
Author's Note: So...whaddidyathink? Good/bad/silly/stupid/kewl/ridiculous/WON-derful (again, that's between me and my psychiatrist)/or in between? R/R please.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Yay! Time for Sunny, my favorite! (Well, she _is_ named after me!) I hope this is good, I'm trying to make her act like me...and I hope I have enough substance in myself for that. Hope you enjoy! BTW ~ Again, please read the first 3 chapters if you want to understand this. BTW (again) Sunny Savage (Slytherin) and Evie Wilson (Ravenclaw) belong to moi.  
  
  
Back When...  
Ch. 4 ~ Through Sunny's Eyes  
  
I scrutinized myself in front of my mirror for hours. I am not the vain one; that's my cousin Evie. I'm the supposed psychotic one with mental problems, as they say. I carefully applied violet eyeliner to compliment my eyes, which are the same shocking color. I spritzed on a bit more perfume than usual. I did everything humanly possible. Now Sirius will have to ask me out, I thought.  
  
Sirius and I are more or less a couple already. It's just not...official. And I've been dropping hints to him, but I guess he doesn't get it. "Sunny, come on!" Lily said to me impatiently.  
  
"Oh, would you hold on a sec? Jeez, I just want to be pretty for my Sirius," I told her, putting away my makeup.  
  
"Well, we are going to be late for the game if you don't hurry up!" She snapped at me.  
  
Lily doesn't usually snap at me, so I figured I'd better listen to her, so I followed her down to the Quidditch field where we met up with Evie, Remus and Peter. In a matter of minutes the Hufflepuff team in yellow came out onto the field, followed by the Gryffindor team in scarlet. James, of course is a Seeker and the team captain, and my Sirius is a beater.  
  
I have taken a great liking to Quidditch ever since I became interested in Sirius, and me and Lily went to all of their games and practices so far. The game was much shorter than usual, because James caught the snitch in less than ten minutes. When they came out of the locker rooms, I ran up to my Sirius and complimented him on hitting the bludger at Hufflepuff's face.  
  
"Sunny, let's go somewhere more private, I want to talk to you," Sirius said, steering me away from the crowd.  
  
This is it, he's going to ask me out. So now I can scream at the top of my lungs that Sirius Black is my boyfriend!  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" I said sexily, putting my arms around his waist and pulling him closer, once we got to a deserted path.  
  
He smiled as I touched him, and I could feel his skin tingle. I know I have that effect on him, and that made me smile.  
  
"Well...I really didn't want to talk," he said, feeling his way up my shirt.  
  
I almost wanted to laugh, but Sirius was definately talking my language. "Right," I said softly, "Who needs words?"  
  
Sirius kissed me deeply, slow and gentle at first, but then his tongue slid in and out of my mouth faster and faster as we somehow inched onto the grass. Sirius hovered over me, his body pressed up to mine as he worked inside my shirt, his lips moving to my chest. I'm sure he left a hickey there, so I made a mental note to myself not to wear any low-cut shirts for a while. We lay there in the grass fooling around for about ten more minutes until we heard a voice calling from behing the rosebushes.   
  
Startled, we both stood up and I dusted myself off as Sirius fiddled with my bra hook, resnapping it. Good thing we got up too, it was McGonagall.  
  
"Oh...there you are," McGonagall said, finally coming into sight and turning to me. "Your dorm mate, Miss Skeeter said you two were around here somewhere."  
  
I rolled my eyes, wondering how Rita Skeeter, the gossip queen of the school could possibly know where me and Sirius were. It's kind of freaky, she knows almost everything that goes on here.  
  
"Mr. Black, the rest of your house is expecting you in the common room; they're having a celebration after winning the game. Your team's a bit worried about you," McGonagall said to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, they're always worried about me," Sirius muttered, casting an apologetic look to me.  
  
McGonagall then eyed my hickey disapprovingly. She looked as if she were about to say something about it, but decided not to. "And Miss Savage, you can go up to your common room."  
  
We walked back, a few paces behind McGonagall whispering.  
  
"Gee, Sirius," I said, deciding to drop a few hints; because he obviously likes me. "Too bad I don't have a boyfriend. And I noticed you don't have a girlfriend. Poor us. Poor, single us. Can you think of anyone who'd want to go out with me?"  
  
Okay, not exactly subtle, but the hell with it. Sirius was grinning broadly, and about to answer, but McGonagall suddenly stopped walking and faced us. "Mr. Black, that reminds me. Do you know who put a spell on Severus Snape? Every time he opened his mouth, snakes would fall out. I've seen to that already, but I have a strong feeling it was either you or James. Well?"  
  
Now, I know for a fact that James put that spell on Snape, because I saw him do that this morning. But Sirius just shrugged. "Guess it was me, Professor," he said.  
  
"We'll talk later," McGonagall said, as we entered the school.  
  
"Bye babe," Sirius said, as he went off towards the Gryffindor portrait hole.   
  
"Bye," I called after him, feeling partly giddy after spending some time (though not much) with him, and partly angry because McGonagall had dragged my Sirius away before I could get what I wanted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next morning at breakfast, I talked to Sirius again about my not having a boyfriend.  
  
He gave me a sly grin, "Do you want me to ask you out?"   
  
I nodded, "Yes, if you haven't realized!"  
  
He thought for a moment as the other Marauders, Evie, Sunny and I watched him. Finally, he said, "We're already going out."  
  
This, for some reason made me furious. "NO! We are not! You haven't asked me!"  
  
Sirius looked surprised with that, but then persisted, "But we do everything a couple does! We've done more than Peter has in his entire life!"  
  
Peter shot Sirius and angry look, and I did the same thing. "Fine, if YOU don't want to go out with me, I'm sure someone ELSE does." Angrily I shot up away from the Gryffindor table and walked up to my table, the Slytherin table.  
  
Shocked, my friends fixed their eyes on me as I barked at Snape to stand up. "Kiss me," I hissed in his ear.  
  
Snape, more than happy with that put his arms around me and began kissing me sloppily. Eww, I thought inwardly. Yuck, Snape of all people. At least I got Siius's full attention because the very next second Snape was lying knocked out on the floor of the Great Hall. Sirius's fist was still clenched and he took me back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sunny, I'm sorry. I really am, for assuming we were a couple without asking you," Sirius eyed McGonagall who had just spotted Snape lying on the floor. Sirius continued, "So before McGonagall drags me away for hitting Snape, I want to know now if you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Sirius was looking at me hopefully, and I broke out in a grin. "Yes, of course! Sirius, I was just trying to get you jealous, but going out with you means a lot to me and I'd love to!"  
  
Sirius hugged me so hard I thought he would crush my ribs. Soon, McGonagall dragged my Sirius away from me once again by the ear, but now he was actually MY Sirius.  
  
Happily, I asked Evie, "How does Sunny Black sound?"  
  
"It sounds incredibly like an oxymoron," Evie replied.  
  
"Yeah, I've finally got my Sirius."  
  
end  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Good job for me, I finished yet another chapter. Once again, should I do a chapter on the WORM? Whatever reviews come back to me is whatever I'll do. Did this one suck?  
  
  



End file.
